


Una sola gota

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Ha perdido el control de todo, justo como Sirius.





	Una sola gota

**Author's Note:**

> Al final recordé que si tenía la portada de esto, así que lo publico UuUr~ Es otra cosa un tanto angst... creo xD pero la subo para compensar el exceso de azúcar que han tenido mis Drabbles esta semana pasada UuU~ 
> 
> Historia veteada por Taty_00 

No le importa nada.

Está harto.

Está enfermo de él.

Necesita irse o, pronto, él será igual. Así que lanza un hechizo a la cajonera y su ropa vuela directamente a su baúl.

Solo tiene unos minutos antes de que Sirius se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, así que deja al hechizo trabajar y él corre al armario a tomar sus túnicas y zapatos, tropieza ligeramente con algo que no está muy seguro que es, pero aún es capaz de regresar a su baúl para lanzar las cosas.

Apoya sus manos en el baúl, cerrando los ojos un segundo, tratando de respirar y controlar su cabeza que da vueltas, no debió beber ese último vaso de Wiski de Fuego, sabe cuál es su límite o, al menos, lo supo alguna vez. Los limites se desdibujaron hace tiempo, en esos días Draco ya no sabe absolutamente nada, no es capaz de recordar cómo es que su lámpara favorita está rota, donde dejó su chaqueta de cuero o como es que llegó a parar a un hospital muggle una noche.

Ha perdido el control de todo, justo como Sirius.

Él lo supo siempre, su tío está dañado por todo su tiempo en Azkaban pero, de alguna manera, él siempre confió en que Sirius estaría bien, porque el hombre siempre fue en contra de todo lo que se suponía debía ser. Así que Sirius no podía ser un hombre más que se perdiera a sí mismo en la prisión pero, de hecho, lo es y Draco no puede más.

Lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas cuando levanta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los del hombre que ama, pero esos no son los ojos que podían hacerlo caer de rodillas.

Están inyectados de sangre y es obvio, por la mirada vidriosa, que no está sobrio en lo absoluto.

—Te vas —no es una pregunta, y Draco lo agradece, porque si no es una pregunta no tiene que responder en lo absoluto. Así que, simplemente, camina al tocador y con la punta de su varita toca cada una de sus cosas, asegurándose de que nada se vaya a derramar sobre su ropa, antes de moverla de nuevo y enviar todo volando entre tintineos de cristal a descansar sobre un montón de telas

— ¿Siquiera pensabas despedirte? —su voz es grave, como siempre, pero Draco es incapaz de sentir el cosquilleo de antes en su estómago, no con ese tono ronco y lleno de recriminaciones.

—Pensé que la botella de vino de elfos podría ser mejor compañía —responde con voz dura a pesar de que las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Estás sob-

—¡No! ¡No estoy sobreactuando! —Draco lo mira a los ojos, su respiración es acelerada y su cuerpo entero tiembla, pero se mantiene en pie.— Yo no quiero terminar ahogándome en mi propio vómito, Sirius.

Draco levanta la varita una última vez, lanzando una serie de hechizos que cierran el baúl y lo encojen, lo toma, lo mete en su bolsillo y baja corriendo las escaleras, pasando a un lado de Sirius sin mirarlo siquiera. Cuando sale de Grimmauld Place el frío aire de invierno lo golpea. Tiene que mantenerse fuerte, tiene que encontrar a alguien que lo ayude a salir del maldito agujero en el que se metió pero, al menos, por esa noche va a permitirse llorar, porque la última esperanza de su corazón desaparece cuando Sirius no lo alcanza.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? ¿La han odiado? ¡Les juro que AMO esta pareja con fuerza! Y como todo lo que amo debe ser destruido, me vi forzada a escribir esto xD Mentira mentira, fue un request -Si están interesados vayan a mi página de face que a veces acepto peticiones-, así que con todo el dolor del mundo esta historia salió 


End file.
